deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Elite Zealot (Halo) vs Predator (Predator films)
Predator: The tribal alien warrior who is renouned for his extreme hunts vs Elite zealot: The Elite warriors of the Sanghelli who are renouned for thier sword fighting skills Who is deadliest Elite zealot.jpg|Elite Zealot Energy sword.jpg|Energy sword plasma rifle.png|Plasma rifle concussion rifle.png|concussion rifle plasma grenade.jpg|Plasma grenades Predator.jpg|Predator Wrist Blades.jpg|Wrist blades Plasma caster.jpg|Plasma caster Mask lazer.jpg|Mask laser smart disc.jpg|Smart disc My personal edge goes to the elite zealot. He has the size adavantage and is an expert swordsman making him deadly in close range combat. 'Battle ' An elite zealot is escorting a prophet across a barren wasteland, making sure he does not get into trouble. The two alien species make thier way across the wasteland, rocks and dead trees littering the place. It has the distint aroma of rotting fleash and it's not long before they come across a mangled corpse, unrecognisable as it has been blown apart. The prophet floats over to dead body investigating it, curious as to what this being is. The Elite growls something in sanghelli but the prophet puts his hand up to silence him. Slowly a trio of red circles appear on the back of the prophet's head, forming a triangle. The elite jumps forward to save him but he is too late as the prophet's head explodes, his body falling to the floor. The zealot stares at the body of his spritual leader and shouts in anger. Suddenly he realies that the thing that killed him might still be thier and jumps to the ground a long red laser flying over his head as he does. The Zealot gets up and turns round and spots a predator standing in the middle of the wasteland about 20 feet from where he is standing. He tries to fire his mask laser again but the elite pulls out his concussion rifle and fires off three shots pushing the predator back and giving him some minor burn wounds. The predator again tries to fire his mask laser but once again is pushed back by the elite's concussion rifle rounds. The zealot flips open the top of the rifle and puts in another mag which gives predator the chance to close the distance. The zealot franticly fires his concussion rifle but the predator dodges them all with ease. He fires his plasma caster at the elite but because he is not aiming it only scrapes the elites cheek. The elite still roars in pain and throws away his now empty concussion rifle and takes out his plasma rifle and fires off a burst of plasma balls, managing to strike the predator in the arm a couple of times. The predator just shurgs it off and fires his plasma caster again but the elite dodges to the side. He fires off more rounds from his rifle but he unfortunatly fires for too long and the rifle overheats, causing him to clutch his hand in pain, dropping the plasma rifle as he does. The predator takes advantage of this and throws a smart disc at him but the elite chucks a plasma grenade at the predator at the same time. The two projectiles collide in midair, the plasma grenade sticking to the smart disc. The two expolde in mid air doing nothing to help hurt the other. The elite throws another grenade and the predator jumps to the side, the grenade detonating harmlessly behind him. He throws a smart disc and scrapes the zealot's leg, slicing through the armour and drawing blood. The elite winches in pain and takes out his energy sword, igniting it as he does. The predator slides out his wrist blades and the two begin dueling with the elite having the advantage due to his size. With a quick fluid movement tthe elite grabs the predator by his neck and holds him up above him. He slowly pushes his sword into his stomach, the fleash melting away around it. The predator screams in pain and fires hsi wrist blade, hitting the elite in the eye. The elite lets go of the predator and for a few minetes he stands upright not falling down. But soon his huge body crashes to the floor, never to stand again. The predator pulls the energy sword out of his stomach, winching in unbearbale pain. He tosses it aside and limps off, hunched over to get help. Winner Predator Experts opinion The predator won because he was used to fighting much harder enimes with less provisions and becuace of his more reliable weapons. This round ends on monday the 25th of july and next round is Samus Aran (Metroid) vs Brute chiefitan (Halo) Category:Blog posts